newdirectionsmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions: Live in Concert!
is the first Live Concert Tour embarked on by the cast of the hit movie series New Directions. The tour was an instant success, selling out quickly, and soon garnered critical acclaim for 'stunning vocals' and interactions with the audience. Earning the cast over $100,000,000 in sales, it was both a critical and commercial success. Most cast members went on tour, though some were unavailable at certain venues. A corresponding album was released for the concert tour, being the first of the series' albums to reach #1 on the Billboard 200. Some songs that were included on the tour were not released for the movies, thus spawning several singles of its own. Background Officially announced after a strong debut for their second movie, New Directions: Treble, the tour was confirmed to be starting during the summer, featuring all-new songs and an appearance from newly announced cast member Dylan O'Brien, who sings on only 2 of the songs. The soundtrack album was released in accordance with the tour ending its North America leg, and right before they travelled to Asia for that leg of the tour. Setlist 1. Pop Danthology (2013) performed by the Cast of New Directions 2. Mr. Roboto / Counting Stars performed by Niall Horan, Dylan O'Brien, Blake Jenner, Chord Overstreet, Darren Criss and Jacob Artist with supporting vocals from Conny Lee 3. Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) performed by Chris Colfer, Heather Morris and Jenna Ushkowitz with supporting vocals from Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron 4. Firework / Wide Awake performed by Lea Michele and Conny Lee 5. Valerie performed by Naya Rivera and Heather Morris with supporting vocals from Amber Riley and Conny Lee 6. Listen performed by Amber Riley and Lea Michele 7. Best Day Of My Life performed by Darren Criss, Niall Horan and Dylan O'Brien 8. Love Song performed by Niall Horan and Conny Lee 9. River Deep Mountain High / Candyman / Shakin' My Head performed by Amber Riley and Naya Rivera with Heather Morris 10. Dark Horse performed by Conny Lee and Melissa Benoist 11. New York State of Mind performed by Melissa Benoist and Lea Michele 12. Defying Gravity / Let It Go performed by Chris Colfer and Lea Michele with supporting vocals from Amber Riley 13. Don't Rain On My Parade performed by Lea Michele and Naya Rivera 14. Be Okay performed by Niall Horan and Conny Lee 15. Hello Kitty performed by Conny Lee, Acacia Brinley and Melissa Benoist 16. Toxic / Gimme More / Oops... I Did it Again performed by Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Conny Lee, Melissa Benoist and Acacia Brinley 17. Dog Days Are Over performed by Jenna Ushkowitz, Amber Riley, Conny Lee and Niall Horan 18. Don't Stop Believin' performed by the Cast of New Directions Encore: 19. My Man performed by Lea Michele, Melissa Benoist and Kitty Wilde 20. Respect ''performed by Amber Riley and Alex Newell 21. Billionaire ''performed by Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling, Darren Criss and Kevin McHale 22. My Life Would Suck Without You ''performed by Conny Lee, Acacia Brinley, Niall Horan, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Dianna Agron and Heather Morris with Melissa Benoist Soundtrack ''Main Article: New Directions: The Music, Live in Concert! Critical Reception The Tour garnered what can be described as universal acclaim, gaining praise from fans and critics alike. Metacritic, which calculates an average based off of reviews, claimed a score of 91/100, indicating universal acclaim, for the soundtrack album, which has been described as 'luxurious, often show-stopping and without a doubt flaw-less.' Category:Tours